


sheith drabbles

by jungdok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungdok/pseuds/jungdok
Summary: sheith drabbles1. debriefing back on earth2. post s6, pining shiro3. jealousy4.  krolia teasing keith5. proposal6. florist keith7. shopping for clothes, pining shiro8. matchmaking krolia9.  domesticity10. the i love you11. sharing a drink





	1. debriefing after returning to earth

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of my sheith drabbles/ficlets from tumblr since... they may or may not be deleted in the tumblr 2018 purge lol
> 
> 1\. for @ilovelocust‘s prompt: “So when they get back to earth, the Garrison will want to debrief them. Imagine Iverson having to debrief Sheith together, because Keith refuses to leave Shiro alone with the Garrison officers after what they did last time.”

They put him in an empty room, aside from the desk and two chairs. They cuff his hands to the table, keeping them in sight at all times.

“Where is Shiro?” he demands. Neither of the soldiers reply, they barely even react, not even when Keith tries break out of his restraints. With his galra strength, he should have been able to break out of regular ones. But Iverson, even if not aware of his heritage, wouldn’t take any kinds of risks. Not with him.

The soldiers opt to standing silently beside the door, for what seems like ages, until it opens, revealing Iverson, in all his tall and wide, one-eyed glory. He dismisses them and takes a seat opposite of Keith. 

“Kogane”, Iverson grunts. “I have been wondering what the hell happened to you. From what I’ve heard from your friends, you’ve been on quite an adventure. One could tell from your ships alone.”

Keith glares at him.

“You’re not going to talk? Just as difficult as you always were. Not a lot changes, even with time spent in space”, Iverson adds, his good eye twitching.

“You’re not wearing a patch on that?” Keith asks as condescendingly as he can. 

Iverson’s nostrils flare. He opens his mouth, probably to tell him what a disgrace he is, but Keith beats him to it.

“I’m not talking”, he says, emphasizing every word, leaning forward. “Until you take me to Shiro”, he tries to sound stern, tough. Not like he’s worried out of his mind not knowing where Shiro is, what’s happening to him. For all he knows he could be back on some table, strapped down and poked around by scientists.

Iverson scoffs. “If you think I can be bossed around by some brat - “

“I’ll gladly blind your other eye too”, Keith spits, rattling his cuffs for emphasis. He thinks he feels them loosen slightly. Guess all he needed was a little extra motivation.

Iverson, with his nostrils flaring, glares at him, his tied down hands before reaching for the microphone on the lapel of his coat.

“Bring in Shirogane. Now.”

Keith doesn’t break eye contact him, not until the door opens for a second time and in steps Shiro, two soldiers by his sides, the other with a hand on his arm.

Keith stands, relief coursing through his body. Shiro looks unharmed, only tired. He gives Keith a small smile. His newly white hair is still a mess from his sleep in the Black Lion.

“Shiro”, he breathes, so relieved to see Shiro alive and free of restraints he doesn’t even mind how it sounds like a song when he says Shiro’s name, Iverson and the other soldiers completely forgotten, irrelevant. “You’re okay. Where were you? Did they do anything to you?”

Shiro shakes his head. “No, they only asked questions. They separated all of us. I managed to hear Mr. Holt is here.” 

He makes a move towards Keith but the soldiers hold him back.

“Get him a chair”, Iverson commands to the soldiers and one of them runs out instantly. 

He then turns to Keith. “You got your will. Shirogane is here. Now talk”, he says, his voice stern and commanding. Irritated, as well.

Keith waits until they bring Shiro a chair. Shiro sits so close to him their arms brush and Keith aches to hold him. He steels his body and focuses on Iverson.

“What do you want to know?”


	2. post s6 / pining shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. anonymous prompt:  
> You still taking prompts? I have a need for pining Shiro with post-s6 Keith would you be down to writing a bit of that? ❤ (also, you write really well!!! Can't believe it's been years and you're not a native speaker... not that I am, but anyway, the one for @ilovelocust was lovely ❤❤❤)

Preparations for Earth keep Keith from Shiro’s bedside.

Shiro tries his best not to sulk, not to pine. Tries his best to be understanding that the other paladins and other members of their ever growing group need Keith to lead them. And Shiro is proud. He knows Keith is more than capable.

But Shiro misses him. Tries not to need him so much, but waking up in his room, which is actually Keith’s room, alone sends something desperate coursing through his body.

With everything that’s happened, they’ve barely talked and Shiro had been too tired to be awake for more than an hour at a time. Compared to the astral plane, being back in the physical realm feels straining. Exhausting. Like a weight pressing against him on all sides.

And his body… The one that is not quite his. Shiro tries not to think too much about it. It’s his body now, out of Haggar’s reach and influence. He can differentiate between the memories, remembers his time in the astral plane, but the clone’s memories still feel like his own, so intertwined with all his other memories. He would believe he had experienced them if he didn’t know for a fact that he had died.

Death had been peaceful. Then difficult. Then quiet.

Shiro wants to talk to Keith. He wants to tell him everything. That he knows. That he remembers.

Everytime he closes his eyes, he can hear Keith’s choked up words, can see Keith struggling to get out from under the purple blade of his arm, can hear the hiss when the blade had touched Keith’s cheek, scarring him permanently.

Shiro wants to hear him say those words again. He wants them to be for him, to be his own memory.

People come and go from his room, bringing food and drinks, wordlessly letting him know he’s still bedridden and recovering. Shiro wants to laugh at this. He can feel his bones are still too weary for him to take even five steps outside of the room.

Shiro sleeps most of his time, wishing Keith will be there everytime he opens his eyes again.

Shiro wakes to the hiss of the doors opening, light streaming in from the corridors.

He sits up slightly, leaning on his elbow and sees Keith setting his gear on the desk on the other side of the room. Keith is rubbing his back, his shoulders tense. He hears him sigh before he turns around.

Keith’s eyes widen. “Oh, sorry, I… I didn’t realize you were awake. Did I wake you?”

“No, it’s fine. I probably sleep too much anyway”, Shiro tries a chuckle and Keith visibly relaxes, if only a little bit. His features soften and Shiro’s heart cries at how beautiful he looks, bathed in the purple light of the room despite his obvious weariness.

“You’re recovering. You need rest”, Keith says and removes the belt from around his waist and comes across the room, sitting beside Shiro on the bed. He’s so far away and Shiro can see how he put distance between them on purpose.

“I have rested”, Shiro says. “You would know if you weren’t so busy”, he says it softly, letting Keith know that he understands and is not accusing him of anything. Tries to sound like he has missed him. Does miss him. All the time.

Keith winces and looks down on the bed, at the spot where their hands are close but not touching. Keith twitches his fingers, moves his hand so the tips of his fingers are touching Shiro’s.

Shiro shivers.

“I didn’t realize you wanted me here”, Keith says, soft and quiet.

Shiro sits up properly then, raises his hand to Keith’s cheek, the one with the scar. Keith jolts and looks up, his eyes wide, his beautiful mouth slightly open.

“I always want you with me”, Shiro says, just as quiet into the air between them, so quietly that even if there was another person in the room, only Keith could hear it. He traces his thumb over Keith’s scar, a pang of guilt in his chest. It should be him who shouldn’t be assuming things, that Keith would even want to be in his presence, after he hurt him like that.

He goes to pull his hand away but Keith’s hand comes to rest on his wrist, his fingers a warm and welcome heat. Warmth blooms in Shiro’s chest, his heart feeling like it’s expanding so fast it’s going to jump out of him and into Keith’s arms.

“Do you - “ Keith tries, tasting the words. His brows furrow. “Do you remember ? What happened ?” What I said ? is unspoken, but Shiro knows Keith well enough to know that he’s thinking of it.

Shiro leans his forehead against Keith’s. He tries to make the patterns he traces on Keith’s scar into an apology.

“I do”, he replies. “I remember everything.”


	3. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. anonymous prompt:  
> maybe a sheith prompt where they’re back on earth in the garrison and someone is curious about life in space, getting too close to either shiro or keith and the other is needlessly jealous?

Keith is handsome.

This is a fact, one that Shiro has always known, objectively. One that in recent years he has started to pay more and more attention to as Keith grows more striking with each day, growing into a man. The sharpening of his jaw, the broadening of his shoulders, the calloused hands of a man experienced in battle, all things Shiro finds his eyes being drawn to.

Shiro supposes others have known Keith to be handsome as well. But the younger, much more timid and quiet Keith, one that wasn’t good at connecting with others, pushed people away more than invited them in, no matter how good his looks were.

But now, Keith holds himself with confidence, not in an arrogant way but the way someone who is secure in themselves does. He still doesn’t smile a lot, his brows still pulled into a frown more often than not, but what was before considered off putting is now like a siren call.

Keith shines like a light in the dark and people are flies, wanting to get closer to his shine, to be engulfed in it.

And this is how Shiro finds Keith after their second week back on Earth: surrounded by swarm of Garrison students, boys and girls alike, all tripping over themselves and each other in an attempt to get closer to him.

Shiro chuckles at how flustered Keith looks at the attention he is receiving and has half a mind to go and rescue him, drag him out of the room and go somewhere where they can be alone. Shiro thinks of the rooftop on the observatory deck, one where he used to find Keith crouched on the ground by himself on most nights during their Garrison days.

It would be different now. Whatever familial love has been between them years ago, on Shiro’s part it has changed. That love has grown and matured, shifted and seeped into Shiro’s bones, natural as breathing.

“He’s quite the looker, isn’t he?” says a voice beside him.

Shiro blushes, feeling like he was caught red handed with his fantasy.

“I’m sorry, I don’t - “ he starts and the boy, or the young man more likely, grins sheepishly offering him his hand.

“Sorry, I should have introduced myself”, he says when Shiro takes his hand, shakes it briefly. “I’m Ryan Kang, I’m a flight instructor.”

“Oh, nice to meet you. Takashi Shirogane”, he says, not adding his title. He’s not sure what title he holds anymore, or right now at least. “So you teach this class ?”

Ryan chuckles, turning back to where students are bombarding Keith with their questions. “I was supposed to, but it seems the students would much rather ogle him.

“Can’t say I blame them though”, Ryan adds, giving Shiro a wink before heading for Keith and the students, yelling at them to quiet down.

“Alright, everyone, this is Keith Kogane, I’m sure all of you know him as the Black Paladin of Voltron. I asked him to come in today to share his knowledge with flying in space, but it seems like all of you got a headstart”, he says, earning a laugh from the students.

Keith shuffles on his feet, only now noticing Shiro on the room’s other side, still standing by the door. Keith tries giving Shiro a smile, but Shiro’s eyes are zeroed in on the palm flight instructor Ryan Kang has on Keith’s arm.

After that, flight instructor Ryan Kang is everywhere.

He puts himself near Keith every chance he can, sitting plastered to him at dinner, inviting him to speak at his classes, even barging in on Shiro and Keith’s training session.

Shiro leaves after Keith has Ryan on his back, hearing Ryan’s bubbly laugh.

He finds himself on the rooftop at night, huddled in on himself, looking out into the desert.

He feels pathetic.

He has always loved Keith, but only recently he has found himself falling in love with Keith, finding home in his arms, comfort in his smiles. He knows Keith loves him too. And that’s enough. That should always be enough. He can’t afford to be greedy when it comes to Keith, he’s caused him enough trouble and pain as it is.

And even then, he’s too broken. A shell of who he used to be. Nightmares keep him up every night, the scars littered on his body, haunting him during the days, some that he remembers, some that he doesn’t. There are days when he can’t recognize the face he sees looking back at him in the mirror, the shock of white hair still making him jolt.

Keith deserves better. Keith deserves the best.

No matter how annoying flight instructor Ryan Kang is, he can match the flame that Keith possesses. People gravitate to him as well, drawn to his loopy smiles and bright eyes. He hasn’t experienced what they have but that would be good for Keith, to be with someone who brings light and joy into his life. None of the grim darkness that seems to be all that Shiro has.

The thought of it, no matter how much he wants himself to believe it, makes him sick. He’s so sick with jealousy and he hates himself for it.

He doesn’t hear the door open or the footsteps that follow.

“I thought I might find you here”, Keith says, coming to sit beside him, their sides touching all the way. Shiro jolts, his desperate thoughts running away from him at the sight of Keith’s most private smile, the one he always gives Shiro.

The one that never fails to make Shiro feel like he’s not the only one in this.

“I just - “ Shiro starts, backtracks on his thoughts. “I just needed some air.”

Keith raises a brow and Shiro curses himself for being so transparent.

“It has nothing to do with Ryan then?”

Shiro tenses, curses himself for being so stupid. For behaving like a petulant child.

“I - “

Keith turns to him then, his full body facing him, open like a flower to the sun. “Shiro, you must know that”, Keith swallows, a beautiful blush littering his cheeks. “You must know that Ryan, or anyone, could never be what you are to me.”

Shiro feels shocked to his core, torn between tensing up and mulling Keith’s words over and reaching out for him to pull him into his chest without intention of ever letting him go.

“Keith - “

“No, Shiro, let me speak”, Keith says, pulling Shiro’s hands between his. Keith’s hands are warm, he’s still wearing the gloves from the training session. Shiro now notices his hair is still damp with sweat, his collarbones shining from under his shirt with it.

“You’ve been avoiding me all week, ever since Ryan came along. I don’t want to presume but if you were - “

“I was jealous”, Shiro finishes for him, his voice quiet, shaking like a leaf in the wind. He can’t focus anything of Keith’s, his eyes darting from his face to his hands to his neck, aching to hold him.

Keith lets out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “You have no reason to be jealous”, he says, opening his eyes.

“You’re it for me, Shiro. It’s you or no one else. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. No one will ever make me feel the way you do”, he adds, the last part soft as a lover’s kiss. Shiro’s hand shakes.

“You must know that”, Keith says again. “I know we haven’t talked about it, but when I said… When I told you I love you, I meant it. I mean it.”

A beat.

“I love you, too”, Shiro whispers, unable to tear his eyes from Keith, the focal point of his universe.

A smile, so beautiful and radiant, spreads on Keith’s face as he leans in to press their foreheads together, before kissing him, softly, innocently.

Shiro decides it’s his favourite smile of Keith’s.


	4. krolia teasing keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. anonymous prompt:  
> krolia and sheith prompt: teasing her son about his man? your work is wonderful!

After two years in isolation in the quantum abyss, Krolia would like to think she knows her son fairly well. She knows a lot of the milestones in his life, the ones that had shaped him into who he is today. During that time, Keith didn’t mention a lot of people. The other paladins he talked about briefly, mostly superficial things. He talked about Han sometimes, bringing both of them to tears.

Mostly he talked about Takashi Shirogane. Shiro, for short. Shiro, who came into Keith’s life, saving him while simultaneously setting everything into motion.

Krolia likes watching her son, likes to memorize his features that remind her so much of Han, bringing an ache to her chest. His little habits, like the crease between his brows when he’s focusing very hard on a task. The wavering strength in him when he leads Voltron. The way his features soften, his entire frame relaxing when Shiro comes into sight. His entire body focusing on the hand Shiro has on his shoulder.

Krolia likes to see her son happy, in love.

Keith is late for breakfast. Shiro is missing as well. At this point, it’s a regular occurrence and no one makes a comment anymore.

Krolia is torn between a sigh and laugh. By human standards, Keith is well on his way past the cusp of adulthood. By galra, he is a mere pup, and she longs to treat him as one but knows it wouldn’t be welcomed. It’s a part of Keith’s life she’ll never get to experience.

So when her son and his… Boyfriend? Keith hasn’t specified, but Krolia likes to think she is knowledgeable in the mating habits of Earthlings. Well, she knows what it indicates. Her son is an adult. He knows what he’s doing, and despite not knowing him well personally and only through her son, she trusts Shiro.

It doesn’t make her feel any less awkward though, knowing fully well what everyone is thinking when they glance at the usual seats Keith and Shiro occupy.

So when Keith finally shows up, hours later, sans Shiro, Krolia steels herself.

“Shiro’s not joining us?” she asks, not looking up from her tablet where she’s been reading Kolivan’s updates. Her coffee is long gone cold, everyone else already left to return to their daily tasks.

Keith momentarily stops on his tracks, cheeks red. He tugs on the collar of his shirt.

“No, he, uh, he was feeling tired, so I’m gonna take him breakfast”, he says, scratching at his neck. A desperate attempt to hide the red mark on his neck. Krolia barely resists the urge to roll her eyes. For someone so smart and capable, her son isn’t the most subtle when it comes to his private affairs. Han would have had the laughs teasing their son.

Krolia raises her eyes to her son’s form rummaging through the contents of the fridge. She can’t baby him, but to an extent, she can tease him.

“Breakfast in bed? You’re a romantic, just like your father”, she smiles. Keith stills.

“Uh, yes, I guess… “

“I know it’s not really that big of a concern in your relationship, but I do hope you’re being protected. Of course you’re an adult, how silly of me to worry. I’m sure you know everything there is to know”, she tries for a sheepishly apologetic smile. Keith’s cheeks redden even further from before.

“Are you really giving me…” he coughs awkwardly, shuffling on his feet. “The sex talk? Right now?”

Krolia stops, ponders for a second. Mulling it over. She and Han used to joke about which one of them would be the one to have the talk with Keith, now a bittersweet memory.

“I suppose I am. For Galra it is a little different, you see, the male species - “

Keith squeezes his eyes, putting his hands in front of him in an attempt to wave Krolia’s words away. “No, seriously, it’s okay, I don’t need to - “

“Require special kind of protection, the ones made for humans aren’t strong enough to hold the - “

“Please stop !” Keith groans, covering his eyes with his hands. Krolia grins.

Keith drops his hands. He squints at her. You’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”

Krolia shugs, humming in response. She turns back to her tablet.

Keith grunts as he gathers his things and makes to leave the room.

“I can ask Kolivan to send in some Galran condoms for you, if you’d like”, she says right as Keith is past the threshold of the door.

Keith drops something on the floor, spinning around to her in shock. “Mom!” he exclaims, again.

Krolia laughs in response. Keith shakes his head, and leaves after giving her an embarrassed smile.

Krolia’s heart swells with love. That was the first time Keith called her Mom.


	5. proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. anonymous prompt:  
> marriage proposal prompt please! love me some sheith getting married <3

It’s the final battle. The last act to end all wars. Keith can feel it, in his own weary bones, in the air surrounding them. The literal blood and sweat, all of them exhausted after years of fighting.

It will end today.

A Galra soldiers blade comes a little too close for comfort to his chest and he barely has time to swing his own blade across their throat. Before he has time to let out a sigh of relief, two more soldiers are on him.

He grunts, swinging his sword, matching the soldiers’ strength but there’s only so much he can do in a two against one situation.

There’s a pause when something fluorescent blue tears through the other soldier’s chest. Keith sinks his sword into the remaining soldier’s throat, them tipping forward.

The first soldier falls beside their friend, revealing Shiro, his new Altean arm covered in blood and gore.

“Keith”, he says and Keith’s heart soars.

“You’re okay”, he breathes and makes a move to touch Shiro when he sees movement behind his head.

His sword, now transformed into a swift handgun, shoots a laser into the soldier’s forehead.

“There’s so many of them”, Shiro says. We won’t make it, he doesn’t say.

Keith refuses to believe it. Refuses the existence of a world where there’s no Shiro.

Before he can reply, more soldiers are on them, and they are back to back, fighting all of them off, killing and gutting them as they go. Keith gets sliced on his arm. Someone manages to shoot shiro in the shoulder. One of Keith’s lasers is sunk in them the second instant.

Keith wishes he could grab Shiro and go, get in their lions and fly away. Leave all of this behind.

Keith wishes they had never gotten here. Wishes none of this would have happened. Wishes Shiro would have returned from Kerberos as planned. Wishes they would have gotten together like any couple, gone on dates, fallen further and further in love. Lived a mundane life. Gotten married.

Shiro barely evades a fatal attack to his abdomen, the soldier’s blade slicing his suit open.

No. This life would have found them, one way or another.

“Shiro”, Keith grunts.

“Keith?”

“Marry me”, Keith says, all the while swinging his sword. Galra soldiers falling down and getting back up and appearing all around them. Somewhere in the distance he sees a flash of green. Pidge. Spots the tall frame of Kolivan, holding off multiple Galra soldiers. Lance, Hunk. Allura. Coran. His Mother.

Shiro freezes. Keith guts the enemy for him. “I - What?”

“Marry me”, Keith says again, and turns to him, a brief break in the incoming soldiers of the old empire. “We may not… Just”, his body shakes. “Marry me, Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes are wide with something. Shock, perhaps. He looks around at the chaos around them. “Now? Right now?”

“Yes”, Keith says. And he needs Shiro to say yes. If he doesn’t, Keith is as good as dead already.

“Keith”, Shiro says, softly this time, before his eyes widen again and he grabs Keith by the waist pulling him out of the way before sinking the glowing sword on his arm into the soldier who had managed to sneak up on them.

He turns back to Keith. One arm on his waist. “Yes”, he breathes and Keith’s entire body sings. “Yes, I will marry you.”


	6. florist keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. anonymous prompt:  
> keith as a florist and plant seller and shiro as his repeat customer with the unfortunate brown thumb

It’s 4 o’clock on the dot and the bell on the door chimes, signalling a new customer.

Keith sighs, already knowing who it is.

“What is it this time ?” he questions, raising his brow at one of his regular customers. Why he is a regular, Keith doesn’t know. It has been established time and time again that this guy, Shiro, can’t keep a plant alive to save his life.

There have been cases of over and dehydration, too much and too little exposure to the sun, dropping the plants on the floor and his dog stepping on them. And just… Mere forgetfulness. Forgetting the plant was there in the first place.

Keith would tell him to get lost if he wasn’t bringing in so much money into the modest sales of his little shop.

It also doesn’t help how devastatingly handsome he is. Had they met somewhere else, say, a party, Keith would have been on him in an instant. To Keith’s doom, Shiro’s case of the brown thumb oddly enough only adds to his attractiveness.

Shiro has an apologetic smile on his face as he puts on the table the plant he had been hiding behind his back.

Keith’s jaw drops.

Shiro sighs, rubbing his face. “I really tried, Keith.”

“You tried? I gave you instructions! On paper! How did you even - ” Keith shakes his head. “You know what, we both know you’re no good at taking care of plants. So why do you keep coming back here?”

At Shiro’s surprised look Keith realizes how rude he had been, to a paying customer. “No, I only meant that, this is maybe, not your thing, but if you like doing it then I’m sure you can learn it with time…” his cheeks are hot with embarrassment.

Shiro only laughs, and Keith feels his entire body grow hot at the sound.

“You’re gonna give us a bad review on Yelp, aren’t you?” Keith grumbles, burying his face in his hands.

Shiro chuckles. “Definetely not, don’t worry about it”, he says with a grin. “You’re right though, plants… They really aren’t my thing.”

Keith raises his head, brows coming into a confused frown. “Then why - ?”

Shiro lets out a breath, scratching the back of his neck. Like he’s nervous. He looks at Keith from under his lashes and Keith’s heart jumps at this.

“Truth is”, Shiro tries. “The truth is, the reason I keep coming here and buying all these plants”, he gestures at the room. “Is because of you.”

Keith’s mouth opens, his eyes widening. “Oh.”

Shiro chuckles nervously. “Yeah. I’m pretty pathetic, aren’t I ? Buying plants and flowers every week just to kill them because I can’t gather up the courage to ask the guy I like on a date.”

“Oh”, Keith says. Shiro only stares at him, his cheeks red.

Keith swallows, playing with the hem of his shirt. “You should feel bad for those plants”, he mutters, looks back up at Shiro. “They all died for nothing. If you had asked me out the first time you came here, I would have said yes.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, a goofy grin spreading on his face. “Really?

Keith chuckles. “Yes, really.”

“Those poor plants”, Shiro says, softly. “Will you still go on a date with me, even after all that needless suffering I caused?” he asks, the shyest Keith has ever seen him.

“Yes”, Keith says, and instantly reddens at how much it comes out like a sigh. He wants to be kissed. He wants Shiro to kiss him. He leans forward, elbows on the counter. Shiro mirrors his pose, eyes locked on his lips.

“Tonight?” Shiro asks.

“Tonight”, Keith affirms with a smile of his own.

Shiro grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way Keith is starting to adore. “Great I-I’ll pick you up after you finish”, he says. Keith knows he’s looking at his lips and lets his tongue dart out to wet them.

“Before you go”, he says. “Kiss me?”

Shiro does.


	7. shopping for clothes, pining shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. anonymous prompt:  
> Are silly prompts OK? If so, I bet the old clothes don't fit Keith anymore now (and Shiro probably needs new clothes too), so Keith and Shiro going shopping back on earth with a healthy dose of pining shiro/mutual pining? Thanks in advance, love your blog! ❤

They go to the shopping mall in town, Hunk and Pidge running off towards the game and electronics stores, Lance dragging Allura off to show her all things Earthling, leaving Shiro and Keith behind.

Shiro tugs at the ill fitting clothes loaned by the Garrison, the grey suit of the officers feels familiar, comfortable even. “I guess we should buy some new clothes as well.” He looks at Keith, also decked out in grey Garrison gear, too tall to fit into any of the available cadet uniforms anymore.

His legs look even longer than usual.

Keith sighs. “You know I hate shopping”, he grumbles.

Shiro hums, a memory coming to his mind. “Do you remember your 17th birthday?”

Keith’s eyes brighten. “You got me my gloves.”

Shiro bumps their shoulders together as they walk. “It didn’t seem like you hated that day.”

Keith pushes back, rolling his eyes. “We could’ve been out of there with the first pair I tried on but you insisted on looking at more pairs.”

Shiro laughs at the memory of a shy, easily embarrassed Keith, begrudgingly accepting the leather gloves Shiro purchased him.

“I want you to have the best”, Shiro says, then realizes what he had just said. Keith’s eyes widen.

“I - Thank you, Shiro. For the gloves and, everything else”, Keith says, cheeks red as he looks away. “I don’t think I ever told you that”, he adds. He didn’t, but Shiro always knew.

Shiro smiles, dwelling in the beauty of Keith. If this is the most they’ll ever be, he’ll be more than happy.

They enter one of the stores, earning several looks their way due to their uniformed appearances.

Shiro finds Keith looking at red jackets. The other day he had seen Keith look at his old red jacket longingly, no longer able to squeeze himself into it due to his two year growth spurt.

Shiro puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith turns his face to him. “I think leather would be a good look on you.” He does, but he also thinks his heart wouldn’t be able to handle the sight of Keith in leather. Keith is already gorgeous no matter what he wears, but leather…

Keith chuckles. “Leather, huh? Should I go for the whole Danny Zuko ensemble?”

“Yes, but with a red leather jacket”, Shiro suggests, willing his cheeks to cool down from the mental image of a 1970s greaser Keith.

“I think I’m liking black a lot these days”, Keith says, giving Shiro a meaningful look. He brushes his hand on Shiro’s chest. “Let’s go look there”, he says.

Keith finds a new jacket, a red bomber with black and white stripes on the sleeves. Shiro finds him a pin of a black cat, Keith laughs and puts it by the breast pocket of the jacket. He finds Shiro a matching red one, grinning brightly as he shows off his find. Shiro blushes, not sure if Keith realizes the implication of having matching things.

“Now we match”, Keith says, smiling so beautifully Shiro can’t help but nod in agreement. He has always been helpless when it comes to Keith, especially his smiles.

They end up at a small coffee shop, hidden in a corner of the mall, drinking iced coffee.

“It’s nice here”, Keith says, leaning forward in his chair. He looks at their surroundings, as if commemorating them to memory. “I didn’t remember life could be so calm. Mundane.” He says this with a private smile.

Shiro shakes his head with a smile. “It feels alien.”

“How ironic”, Keith snorts.

Shiro looks around the little shop, littered with couples. Couples in an embrace, engaged in a kiss, couples holding hands. He wonders how they must look like from an outside point of view, their heads huddled in together, the tip of Keith’s boot brushing Shiro’s shin every now and then.

Shiro blushes and leans back in his chair, so abruptly it makes Keith frown.

“Shiro, is something wrong? Today you’ve been… “

Shiro sighs, rubbing his eyes. Today it has felt like they’re a couple, like two regular people on a date at the local mall, shopping for clothes and matching couple items.

Just because Shiro has enjoyed it, doesn’t mean it hurts any less that it isn’t real. Not really.

He doesn’t know how to say this to Keith without voicing his feelings.

Keith reaches across the table, taking Shiro’s hand in his own. Smoothly, like drawing a breath and plunging into a pool. Like it’s a simple, mundane thing.

Keith has always been the braver one out of the two of them.

Shiro shifts his thumb over Keith’s fingers holding his own. He swallows.

“Today has been… A lot.” He doesn’t know how else to describe it.

Keith nods, understanding. Always understanding. Always calm and patient, even when Shiro wishes he wasn’t so.

“That’s alright”, Keith says, giving Shiro’s hand a slight squeeze. “We’ll take it step by step.


	8. matchmaking krolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. prompt from rellanka:  
> Krolia deciding Keith would make a good mate/boyfriend for Keith and setting them up?

When it comes to mates, Galra hold strength to a high standard, especially when it’s physical strength, one that is visible to the eye.

When Krolia first met Han, at first sight she had been attracted to the strongness of jaw, the strength his entire body seemed to carry despite his stature which is considerably smaller than that of a traditional Galra male. Even his oddly coloured skin had its charm.

During her time on Earth, Han had told her many things about the habits and traditions of humans. Unlike Galra, not many humans mate for life, instead enjoying the chance of multiple partners during their short lifetimes. This had made Krolia feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of Han in love with other people, courting them. Mating them. Marrying them, as was tradition for humans.

Han had laughed at her petty jealousy, stroking her cheek, that warm smile on his lips. “Krolia, you are the love of my life”, he had said.

And he had been hers. Still is, despite no longer existing in their reality.

Which is why she wonders about her son and the other Black Paladin, Shiro. She hadn’t known Keith to be a very physically affectionate person until she saw him with Shiro. What’s even more odd is that this side of Keith only seems to come up when it comes to Shiro, the other paladins and the Alteans he regards with comfortable familiarity, but still at an arm’s length.

Keith and Shiro, they orbit each other equally, always in close vicinity of the other. Shoulders and arms touching, more often than not Shiro’s hand on Keith’s shoulder, fingers brushing his neck. Keith’s body angled towards him, like a flower facing the sun, his face open and warm. It reminds her of Han and herself, not to mention the power Shiro embodies that makes her think he would be a good match for Keith. They are both part Galra in their own respective ways, Keith with the literal blood in his veins, and from what Keith has told Krolia, Shiro carrying scars in on himself.

She knows they aren’t lovers from the way Keith had spoken of Shiro, fondly like one would of a lover, but using words like friend and brother to describe him.

She wishes Keith would talk to her about it. Wants to be the kind of mother her child can confide in, even in the more mundane parts of his life. Not just for battle strategy or war advice.

She sees her son look at Shiro like he is the Sun peeking out from behind the clouds after rain, sees that little bit of heartbreak in him when he almost goes to touch Shiro’s waist or hold his hand but then decides not to.

And she sees the absolute same in Shiro everytime Keith isn’t looking.

Krolia knows her line of work is dangerous, as is her son’s. And she’d like to know, if anything happens to her during a mission, Keith will be protected. Of course she knows he’s capable of taking care of himself, but to her he still resembles that vulnerable, fragile baby from years ago on Earth. She doesn’t want him to be alone, not ever again.

If anything should go wrong on a mission right now, she’d like to go knowing her son is loved.

So she comes up with a plan.

Now that there are more paladins than lions, Shiro has taken a bit of a backseat role, planning and passively acting as the head of Voltron. Which is understandable considering the loss of his arm and over all trauma he has been forced to go through, by the Galra, too ironically.

Through her son, she has come to care for Shiro as well, knowing him to be kind and compassionate, strong and intelligent. She admires him for his capability in war and battle and still able to love and care for others so deeply.

Her son, especially. She hopes. She knows.

So she takes on the role of an advisor during their smaller missions and training sessions. When Keith had asked about her sudden drive to offer her knowledge on warfare, she had explained that for them to beat the galra they had to know the galra, te way they fight and how they operate.

It was part of the reason.

The other part being making Shiro and Keith come together.

Some moms would probably go the easier way and just talk to their children about the objects of their affection, but Krolia knows her son, how much he’s been deprived of love and attention in his life. She’d like him to experience the rush of being desired, and as much as it pains her to acknowledge it, Shiro does desire her son. He just needs to act on it. All he needs is a little push to nudge away whatever is holding him back.

Her moment comes during one of the paladins’ training sessions on a remote desert planet, after they’re finished and Shiro shuts off the comms.

He gives her a small smile. ”Thanks for all the advice, Krolia. I think we all learned a lot today”, he says, seeming a little shy. It makes Krolia a bit pleased, to know that he is wary of her. She wonders if it’s because she’s Keith’s mother, if he’s seeking for her approval.

Little does he know he had her approval a long time ago, before they had even met.

She hums in response, watching the lions in the desert. The red and yellow lions pouncing at each other in the sand in a playful manner, the green lion flying above their heads, like a scene from the wild on Earth. ”I heard my son learned a lot from you”, she says and Shiro stills.

”I suppose he did pick up a few things from me”, he says in a distant matter, fiddling with the comms. Krolia turns to him and he is tense. Her brows furrow. ”At the Garrison, when he arrived, he didn’t have anyone so I became a sort of…” he stalls, tasting the words. ”Guardian, for him”, he finally says. ”I was responsible for him, that he did well on his studies, acted accordingly. I watched him grow up.”

He looks back ahead, the black lion tall and proud, swatting away the advancing red lion. He watches, like he’s looking at the pilot. The look in his eyes, it’s wistful but his body language is tense, like he’s holding something back.

I watched him grow up. The way he had said it, like he was guilty… And it clicks.

”You may have seen him grow”, Krolia says, stable and stern. ”But you didn’t raise him. You took care of him, but you weren’t his father. He was young but he is a man now, and whatever it is that you feel for him now…” Krolia smiles, shaking her head a little. Shiro’s eyes are wide and he looks so young and so, so clueless. It reminds her of Han, of the first time she had told him she loves her, like he couldn’t believeit. ”You don’t need to feel bad or guilty for it. You didn’t take advantage of him, what’s between you, it grew, both of you did.”

Shiro swallows, his brows coming together in a furrow. ”How do you — ”

Krolia gives a wave of her hand. ”I am very observant. And neither of you are very subtle. I suppose Keith gets it from me, his father was the more tactile one out of the two of us.”

Shiro stalls, his mouth opening and closing around the words. ”So you… Approve?” his brows lift slightly in a hopeful manner.

”Of you courting my son in a proper manner and talking about your feelings with each other rather than whatever this… Will they, won’t they dance has been ?” Krolia raises her brow and shrugs. ”Absolutely.”

A slow grin forms on Shiro’s lips.

”I… Thank you, Krolia”, he says, soft yet bright. Like the light that was previously dim and dull inside of him has now been flared into life.

Krolia smiles at him. ”Take care of my son”, she says, putting her hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

”And let him take care of you”, she adds before leaving, the telltale shouts of the paladins entering the room echoing in the corridors.


	9. domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. anonymous prompt:  
> For Sheith prompts some domesticity please?

“Are you coming? You should get some rest”, Shiro says and everything about it is soft. Everything about him is soft, from the soft carefulness of his voice, the dark bags under his eyes, the slight weary edge of his smile to the golden halo around his platinum hair, painted by the setting sun. | 700w

The Garrison owns several properties and apartments in the city and out of it to house the staff members and any visiting parties. There’s a series of houses a few miles into the desert once you exit the city, arranged into their own little suburb. It’s where Iverson tells them to stay, within a distance from any attention but still close enough to the Garrison should anything happen. Close enough to keep an eye on them.

The houses are modern farmhouses that look like they’re sturdy enough to endure the at times cruel desert conditions. Several of them have large front lawns and big porches with cacti and desert flowers sprouting everywhere, a spot for a garden and a swing where you could easily imagine children playing in.

They look like houses that would have happy families living in them, instead of a motley crew of paladins and aliens, all traumatized by an ongoing intergalactic war.

Keith is pulled from his thoughts when someone nudges his shoulder.

“Are you coming? You should get some rest”, Shiro says and everything about it is soft. Everything about him is soft, from the soft carefulness of his voice, the dark bags under his eyes, the slight weary edge of his smile to the golden halo around his platinum hair, painted by the setting sun.

Everyone else has disappeared into the houses, presumably to take well deserved naps. His wolf is curled up on the porch of the house in front of them, eyes closed.

“Sure”, Keith says and follows Shiro into the house, one of the smaller ones, stopping briefly to caress his wolf’s cheek and it lets a slow rumble of pleasure, eyes squeezing shut even tighter.

Shiro holds the door open for him and Keith is again reminded of the happy families that were made for these houses.

He thinks about how it’s just him and Shiro in this one house, everyone else scattered around the neighbourhood. He thinks about how not even his mother is here, whether she made that choice deliberately. He thinks about his wolf napping on the porch, keeping guard, the perfect image of domesticity.

They walk through the house in search of the bedroom, dumping their armour and bags in the living room. Keith barely notices their surroundings, just that the furniture is simple with meager decorations, focusing instead on the shape of Shiro’s shoulders, the nape of his neck and he rushes to catch up to him.

With a blush creeping up his neck he closes his hand around Shiro’s and his heart swells when Shiro instantly laces their fingers, pulling Keith to his side. Keith smiles to himself, tilting his head to look at their intertwined hands, admiring the gold band on Shiro’s ring finger which sparkles in the sunlight. His eyes flutter shut when he feels the soft press of lips against his temple.

Once they find the bedroom at the end of the hallway, they strip into their underwear and Keith crawls into the bed after Shiro, the latter pressed against the wall. Shiro turns on his back and rests his head on the pillow, his hair unspooling around his face. His expression is warm and inviting when Keith curls against him, pressing his nose under Shiro’s jaw, inhaling his scent, the only comfort in this empty house, the whirlwind that is their lives.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asks him, voice quiet as a whisper. Keith adores the rise and fall of his chest, the soft rumble of his voice when he speaks. Adores how Shiro is alive and real under him when the universe seems determined to make him anything but.

Keith thinks about the past few weeks and days. Travelling through space to get here, meeting familiar strangers and feeling alien for it. The identical rings they now share which he had found at a bazaar on some remote planet during their voyage, had seen them and bought them without a moment’s hesitation. An unspoken promise.

Keith traces the scars on Shiro’s skin on the parts of him that he can reach, reminding him of his journey which has led him here, back on Earth and in Keith’s arms.

“At home”, Keith says and he loves the way Shiro’s lips curl into a smile, how he pulls Keith even closer for a kiss, before drifting off into sleep.


	10. the i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. prompt from goddessstorm:   
> Short prompts. Keith wonders if Shiro remembers him telling Shiro/Out on that he loves them?

I love you.

Keith thinks about these words everyday, twists and turns them around in his head, embroidered with Shiro’s face. All of his faces. The Shiro before Kerberos. The Shiro after Kerberos. The Shiro who tried to kill him. The Shiro in the present.

He has always, without a doubt, loved Shiro. One of the few things he is absolutely certain of. Every version of him.

He remembers saying the words in the heat of a battle, struggling to keep the man he loves from splitting his throat open in front of what must have been thousands of clones of him.

He thinks about the words now, embraces the feeling that blooms in his chest, the smile on his own face that he knows is proud as he watches Shiro lead the meeting, commanding the position of a Captain flawlessly, no doubt from anyone of his credibility. Shiro has always been the best man for the job.

Keith remembers saying the words, remembers how Shiro had stopped, halted, his eyes widening upon hearing Keith say them. He remembers how Shiro’s words had turned even more cruel, remembers the desperation in his own voice and finally cutting off Shiro’s arm.

He remembers how Shiro had said his name, like he loved him too.

And finally falling, falling, falling with him, straining every muscle in his body to keep Shiro’s hand in his. He had thought of the words then too, spiralling into emptiness and nothing else had mattered but gripping Shiro’s hand in his own.

He remembers saying the words, remembers Shiro’s reaction.

And right now, he thinks of them again and wonders if Shiro remembers as well.


	11. sharing a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. prompt from imhereformysciencefriends:  
> Shiro and Keith sharing a drink that they think is going to be sweet but it ends up being really spicy?

“Here, try mine”, Pidge says, thrusting her cup of blue, smoking liquid at Shiro, forcing him to take it before it spills over the front of his shirt.

“You don’t like it?” Keith raises his brow at her.

“It’s fine. Not my favourite”, she replies, turning away.

Shiro notices all the drinks have run out, Keith being the only one in the room without one of his own and blushes when the thought occurs.

“Do you… want to share mine?” Shiro asks Keith, gesturing at the two very convenient straws.

Keith stares at him for a beat or two, an unreadable expression on his face which makes the back of Shiro’s neck sweat, until he shrugs. “Sure”, he says and steps closer, delicately pinching the straw between his fingers.

Shiro’s mouth goes dry with the way Keith is looking at him from under his bangs, the way the light bounces off his eyes, the drink’s smoke floating prettily around his face…

“Well?” Keith says with a raise of his brow, lips hovering over the straw’s head.

Oh.

Shiro’s cheeks heat up once more as he tilts his head, avoiding Keith’s eyes as he takes a sip, their heads huddled close.

It’s sweet. Sort of tangy. It tickles his tongue, and the sensation builds in his mouth until…

Until it explodes, the heat of it simultaneously fills his mouth with saliva while seeming to draw all moisture out, his tongue is on fire and he gags, spitting out the drink.

Keith looks just as pained as he does, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“Pidge, what the hell is this?!” Shiro asks, scrambling over to the nearby table for anything, water, milk, anything. Do aliens have milk?

She cackles in response, only to end with a cough, her face covered in a sheen of sweat. “Do you know how hard it was to pretend my mouth wasn’t burning up?” she heaves and laughs again.

Keith, now visibly pissed, moves to grab her but she slips away with another laugh.


End file.
